


Helena's Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Twin Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epigram story about Helena’s resurrection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena's Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the dots but it's the only way to keep them separate. An epigram is a two-line poem. I'm using the epigram rhyme scheme to tell the story.

A new age has come for intellectual property

The scientific epiphany has made death temporary.

...

With replaced intestine and bone

How much is Helena and how much is clone?

...

Beneath the stretching stitches, a circular scar marks the spot

Where her sister and heart delivered the killing shot.

...

A man sits and smiles with a face cold and pale

Telling the story of his white whale.

...

Under the artificial light, Helena is no longer sure

If an angel revived in science could ever be pure.


End file.
